


A Happy Alternative

by idgaf



Series: Kylux Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux is So Done, Kinda, Kylo Straight Chillin, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, She's Getting There, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Supremacy Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: There's a certain type of peace that comes with working around Hux.





	A Happy Alternative

There's a certain type of peace that comes with working around Hux.

It's a rare thing, really, but that's mostly Kylo's doing; he likes the way the General's jaw clicks shut when he gets mad and while he manages to school the majority of his expression, the perfect picture of professionalism, his eyes scream blue murder. There's something about the way Hux tries to be the bigger person - even when all he desires is to wrap his cold hands around Kylo's neck and squeeze - that intrigues Kylo, draws him in. It's interesting to watch and even more so entertaining.

Sometimes, however, when Kylo is on his best behaviour and not playing his favourite game of 'how long can I irritate the General before that vein in his temple bulges', he gets to experience this which, in comparison, may well be much, much better.

Hux is on the bridge, facing out into the black abyss of deep space; Kylo is on his throne. Kylo has many thrones dotted throughout the ship, but this is his favourite for many reasons - not all of them relating to his love of watching Hux work. Most of them, though. Most of them.

From this throne, Kylo can watch over the entirety of the bridge. He likes to think of it as supervising but mainly he's only there to see Hux and, failing that, to give him something to do with his endless time. Kylo likes being Supreme Leader, don't get him wrong, but with the resistance on the run, scurrying off to all corners of the galaxy, there's not very much for him to do, other than oversee the repairs to the Supremacy and, well, this...

Hux was agitated for a while after the apparent destruction of his precious ship but now, with the remains of the Supremacy slowly being put back together and the dreadnought finally returning to its once mighty prestige, the General seems to be pacifying by the day. That's a great relief for Kylo, who's a little too affected by the constant changes in Hux's mood, and even more so for the people under Hux's command.

The general hasn't floated anyone in almost a week.

Not that Kylo cares much about that.

For a time now, Kylo has found himself drawn deeper and deeper into Hux's mind. He wonders if it has something to do with his ascension to the rank of Supreme Leader, or perhaps his link to the scavenger girl has strengthened his powers. Kylo doesn't know for sure, but either way, Hux's emotions, his every feeling influences Kylo in ways he won't dare admit.

With Hux's newfound sense of patience and satisfaction at watching his ship slowly regain her lost beauty, Kylo has found their link to be somewhat of a benefit. Just yesterday, when the floors of the bridge were waxed back to their old, glittering excellence and all the rubble and debris from the resistance's attack was cleared away, almost like it was never there to begin with, Hux's inner delight thrummed through Kylo's veins.

Which is delightful on both ends because Kylo has found that when Hux's happy little feelings course through his own body, he manages to get a lot more meditating done. And more meditating leads to more enlightenment for Kylo, more contact with the force.

Things have been hard since Kylo cut Snoke in two, even harder since he wrapped his hand around Hux's neck; he hasn't been able to connect with the force properly since. This thing with Hux, whatever it is - it's helping. Almost enough that Kylo might want to make sure Hux stays happier for longer - if only to ensure his meditation is able to continue. 

Yes, that’s the only reason.

"Supreme Leader," Hux says, as steady and snooty as ever, "With all due respect, I can feel your eyes burning through the back of my skull."

Kylo doesn't think Hux means any respect by that at all and, strangely, he's okay with it - and, in Hux's defence, he was staring. Whether or not Kylo's okay with Hux's blatant impudence is irrelevant, however, because while Kylo does enjoy their little back and forth when they're alone, he doesn't appreciate it in a room full of Hux's subordinates.

"Perhaps you should be concentrating more on finding the remainder of the resistance and less on what I'm doing," Kylo replies, lounging to the side in his throne so he can rest on his propped up elbow. Hux turns to glare at him; Kylo raises a brow, "Do you disagree?"

"Not at all," Hux's bites his words out with tight obedience but, as always, the sentiment does not touch his eyes. Kylo blinks, slow and steady and Hux breathes out of his nose before adding, "Supreme Leader."

Kylo smiles then, small and smug. "Good," He says and watches with quiet amusement as Hux turns back to window, back to the darkness, his fists clenched by his side.

The peace that had surrounded Hux's aura earlier is gone now, long dissipated and tapered off to corners of the mending bridge. In its place sits maddening, barely contained fury but Kylo doesn't care. He's been coping with anger all his life.

Besides, if Kylo can't keep Hux satisfied: watching him rage is a happy alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/) now. It's wild. 
> 
> You can send me prompts there if you'd like.


End file.
